1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power supply circuits, and particularly to a power supply circuit for providing power to a CPU (central processing unit).
2. Description of Related Art
With the rapid development of personal computers, development of high performance components for computers have brought about a corresponding increase in power use. A CPU has a crucial effect on the stability of the computer. A power supply circuit is specially designed for providing power to the CPU.
Referring to FIG. 1, a typical power supply circuit for a CPU, according to the prior art, includes a PWM (pulse-width modulation) controller 90 which provides three pulse signals. The three pulse signals have different phases, such as phase 1, phase 2, and phase 3. Each of the three pulse signals controls a corresponding switch on or off on different time to provide multiphase power source to the CPU. The multiphase power source usually generates less heat than single phase power source, so the CPU can run more stable. However, the pulse signals are easily interfered with and generate disorder jitters which cause the power provided to the CPU to be unstable and result in the CPU generating a an excess of heat.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.